This invention relates to fluid dispensers and, more particularly, to a dispenser for multiple fluids for which precise, proportionate quantities are needed for subsequent mixing. Specifically, the invention relates to a dispenser for chemically reactive resins and hardeners which must be mixed to produce fillers, adhesives, putties, or laminating, potting and molding compounds for use in various industrial or other applications.
It is well-known to mix various types of resins and catalysts or hardeners in correct proportions to yield compounds which undergo chemical reactions and later cure and harden after application. Such compounds include polyester, urethane or epoxy fillers, adhesives, putties, laminating, potting and molding compounds used for filling auto bodies, boat hulls and the like. Many such materials require a ratio of 1-2% hardener to resin by volume depending on the specific materials desired. In the past, users of such materials had difficulty in controlling the proportions and quantities of the ingredients. Usually such ingredients are sold in bulk containers from which the materials had to be dipped or poured into suitable mixing containers. Such methods are messy, wasteful and often resulted in improperly measured quantities which, when mixed, provided less than adequate filler, adhesive or molding compounds. In addition, in high volume, rapid application industrial uses, difficulties have been encountered when changing materials since the proportion of resin to hardener varies with different materials and workers often confuse the amounts of one type of material needed with respect to another.
Previous attempts to provide dispensers for multiple fluids, and especially resins and hardeners, have failed to meet the various needs for industrial and other applications as noted above. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,316, 4,033,480, 4,378,075 and 4,391,389 all disclose apparatus for dispensing predetermined quantities of multiple fluids However, these dispensers fail to provide any type of adjustment to vary the proportions of one fluid to another when different fluids are used, fail to provide for pressurized flow from bulk containers making them less than desirable for high volume use, or were difficult to adjust and inconvenient to use, especially with different types of materials.
Accordingly, a need has remained for a reliable dispenser for proportioned amounts of multiple fluids which is easily adjustable to vary the fluid proportions, is reliable and easily used with different materials, and improves quality control in various applications such as auto body and boat hull repair and manufacture and the like.